The Curse of The Phantomhive Family
by X-Sparrow-Wolfy-X
Summary: ciel has became a secret agent after a tragic fire that killed her parents leaving her as the heir to the Phantomhives now disguising who she really is will her team be able to protect her from the curse that longs to consume her
1. Chapter 1

Kuroshitsuji story Chapter One

Flashback;

"_Mummy daddy where are you 'cough' please SOMEONE HELP" chocked an 8 years old Ciel as the burning flames tore though his once happy manner. He heard the whisper of his mother "Ciel please get yourself out my darling daughter, I'm sorry you have to hide who you are but please get away from here find Tanaka and go goodbye sweetheart" The life she once new had crumbles right before her eyes and she would 'never get it back' was her last thought before collapsing to the ground unconsciously waiting to burn with her parents._

_Tanaka the Phantomhive care taker heard the quiet cry for help from the young boy and found him in his room grabbing the unconscious child before running for the exit of the collapsing building._

End of flashback

3 years later

'Tanaka was a secret agent of 10 years he was sent to the Phantomhive family under cover to find information about a curse the family was under'

After 3 long years trying to forget what happened in his past Tanaka looked after him like he was his own child he was training Ciel to become an agent. He was a fast learner but weaker than the rest of the candidates he was usually either in the infirmary or running away from the bullies that teased him for being so weak

"you'll never make it as a great agent like the great Tanaka why don't you just give up, I heard he gave up on you a long time ago" James said as he and his team sneered and laughed at him. Ciel just turned around and ran to his room as fast as his legs would carry him he cried for hours before getting up and ran for the training grounds.

Tomorrow was the team selection so ciel trained almost the whole night trying to get stronger he was tired of the other kids laughing at him behind his back and telling him he's good for nothing. As it got to early morning ciel was exhausted and collapsed of the ground. That's when he heard the chime of the bell tower which meant it was time for the teams to be selected.

Ciel got up and walked slowly to the hall where everybody was already aligned and ready to be put into teams. Ciel looked around the hall at all the candidates he could be teamed up with he just hoped he didn't have to be in James team. Just as the taught crossed his mind he was pushed to the ground and they laughed at him "ha and you think you will make it as an agent being knocked down so easily you pathetic" just as James said this he felt a sting to his left cheek and falling down to the ground he looked up to find Sebastian and his friends Chris and Robbie (Rob for short).

Sebastian look so pissed it actually scared James to the point he was apologising and begging him not to hurt him, Sebastian just laughed "so you laugh at another's misfortunes and make their life a living hell then when the same happens to you, you resort to begging for your life like a baby" he said with his signature smirk on his face.

Meanwhile ciel (still on the ground shocked) was brought back to reality by someone offering him a hand and helping him up. Ciel looked up stunned to find Sebastian smiling down at him "don't worry about him he's like that to everyone he shouldn't bother you anymore though"

The rest of the morning seemed to fly by as he found he was on the team with Sebastian, Chris and Rob. Ciel felt a little bad though "I'm sorry you got put with me" ciel said quietly Sebastian looked shocked he'd never seen such a broken expression before "hey why are you sorry we don't mind right guys" both Chris and rob shouted "RIGHT!" with enthusiasm in their voices ciel couldn't help but smile.

"but I'm so weak I will just slow you down you might even get yourselves hurt because of me" Sebastian didn't want to hear much more so he walked up to ciel and tapped his back gently saying "we are a team now, which means where all in this together, we have 5 years until we graduate as true agents so we have that much time to make everyone in our team stronger" ciel had never been happier and would mark this day as the day he made some true friends.

Thank you for reading please review and let me know what you think also im sorry for any mistakes i just came up with the story in my head and wrote it down xx :)

Sammie-Jo


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

5 years later

Ciels team had graduated from the academy and where very close friends especially ciel and Sebastian they got on like a house on fire almost inseparable. They were sent out on their first mission to Eastbourne south of London to capture a top criminal who in his possession had a vile of poison that could wipe out and entire army of men.

As they approached an old tavern they asked around showing pictures of the criminal to see if any of the locals had seen him around all of them coming back blank. That's when ciel noticed a man in a black cloak he could just make out a face and looked back at the picture "That's him" hissed ciel who ran towards the man gun in hand "CIEL" screamed the rest of his team running after him, also gaining the man's attention he turned around to see a group running towards him the first boy with a gun in hand pointing right to him.

"Put the vile and your weapon on the floor now" shouted ciel the man just smirked at the boy and said "and why would I do that little boy" ciel had chills running down his spine and Sebastian and the others caught up with him and stared at the man "Do what he said NOW" shouted Sebastian flashing their ID badges to the man who now look shocked but did what he was told.

Ciel walked slowly up to the man gun still pointed at his chest, he bent down not taking his eyes off the criminals face and picked up the vile and gun when he suddenly heard someone scream out for him it was only then that he realised the man had a knife with him about to stab ciel who was frozen in his spot "CIEL LOOK OUT" screamed Sebastian as he ran towards his falling body.

Chris and Rob had already fired the shots that sent the man over the dock and into the sea where they already saw red in the water and turned their attention back to the other team members. Sebastian was kneeling beside ciel holding him in his lap, Ciels breathing was laboured as Sebastian looked at him "Hang in their Ciel" Sebastian look at the wound which was deep and bleeding out fast then looked at the others "Chris call MR. Tanaka now tell him we need the medical team Immediately" he yelled frantically and rob kneeled down at the other side of ciel. Sebastian laid ciel on the ground and analysed the wound trying to figure how to stem the bleeding until help arrived, he started by undoing Ciels shirt and using it as a towel to press down on the wound when he noticed.

While Sebastian was in a state of shock rob was the first to bring him out "Ciels a Chick!" Sebastian glared at rob and started to press down on the wound 'why the hell did ciel hide this from us it's been five years I thought we were his I mean her closest friend' Sebastian thought to himself pissed when he heard a small groan coming from his injured 'Team Mate' "hurts ugh its burning" ciel moans softly before going limp in Sebastian's arms. "Oh no you don't. Ciel you better stay with me you have a lot of explaining to do when you wake up" he shouted before pressing his shirt harder into Ciels abdomen.

3 days later; Ciel moaned softly as she began to regain consciousness she also regained her feeling this included the pain. Her stomach felt like it was burning, she tried to recall what had happened when it all came back the last words she had heard before passing out was "you have a lot of explaining to do when you wake up" oh god he knows he found out now what do I do. She opened her eyes slightly as a bright light beamed down at her so she looked to the side away from the light to see MR. Tanaka sitting by her bed reading a paper and then she noticed a sleeping Sebastian on the chair next to Tanaka. He looked up at her "ahh so your finally awake young one" he whispered softly in which he got a soft moan in return followed by "how long was i out" Tanaka just smiled gently moving a piece of hair out of her face and replied "3 days, we were quite worried about you Sebastian hasn't left your side" I looked at his peaceful face and said "he Knows doesn't he" MR. Tanaka frowned but nodded.

Flashback; MR Tanaka's P.O.V

"YOU KNEW CIEL WAS A GIRL AND YOU NEVER TOLD US" screamed Sebastian "and why did she hide it" he said more quietly "I'm sorry Sebastian but it isn't that I didn't want to tell you it's that I couldn't tell you" I told him in all honesty in which he glared at me 'ah the youth of today so understanding are they not' I thought to myself sarcastically. "why couldn't she tell us we deserve to know what's going on" Sebastian shot back i sighed heavily i had to agree with him but it will put her in so much danger "fine i will tell you but you must not speak a word of this to anyone else otherwise you compromise her safety do you understand MR. Michaelis!"

Sebastian looked confused at first but agreed "Yes sir" i sighed and started the long tail "8 years ago i was assigned to the Phantomhive family on a mission to find the answers on their family curse, the Phantomhive's were like the queens guard dogs always doing missions ordered from the queen" "but from birth the Phantomhive's were cursed to make contracts with demons which later ended in their demise once their contract was over." Sebastian listened but wasn't sure how ciel fit into any of this "but what has this got to do with ciel being a girl" he asked impatiently tanaka sighed again shaking his head "Ciel is a member of the Phantomhive family she is also the heir to the Phantomhive's as her parents were killed in a tragic fire because their contracts had been fulfilled, Ciels mother had once told me that there was never a female heir allowed they had to be male but ciel was their only child she told me her son died as a baby so she had to hide Ciels gender to protect her because if they knew of her being female they would come after her next so I promised her I would protect her daughter at all costs" Sebastian was almost completely lost "who's they" Tanaka frowned "unfortunately do cannot say as I'm not sure myself all I know is that these people are the ones that hold the curse and are called 'Demons' that's all I know but before the kill then they leave a mark on their pray this mark is called 'The Phantomhive's Death Tetragram' this is placed either on their wrist, Hand or eye this is the curse of the Phantomhive family"

Back to now

"i see so he knows everything now" ciel said quietly just then two boys barged in the room "CIEL your alive!" the exclaimed before running over and giving her a bone crushing hug "oww guys...can't BREATHE" she croaked out the boys withdrew "sorry ciel" before whacking the still sound asleep Sebastian around the back of the head simultaneously. Sebastian woke with a start "what i wasn't sleeping" he said before the boys burst out laughing. "oh hey your awake how are you feeling" he said as he looked at her with concern in his eyes "im okay just a little sore i guess" rob was first to cut in "told you she wouldn't be down for long bassy" ciel just couldn't help but laugh at this which in turn earned her a glare from a blushing Sebastian.

3 weeks later

Ciel was out of the hospital and ready to get back to work, she was training with the boys until they were called out to another mission. But to Ciels horror it was a bomb at Buckingham palace the last place she wanted to go, she started shaking and Sebastian noticed this and squeezed her hand in comfort she looked into his deep maroon eyes and smiled as best she could "it's going to be fine ciel I promise" whispered Sebastian in her ear which sent a chill down her spine giving her goose bumps along her arms.

Thanx again for reading my story next chapter is on its way let me know what you think of it so far :) x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They were in their carriage on the way to their next mission the boys were playing I-spy and ciel was resting leaning against the window trying to get some sleep. Sebastian noticed how uncomfortable she looked and moved her so that her head was leaning on his side and his arm was wrapped around her though she was too tired to notice the change in position. For the rest of the journey the boys watched as ciel slept peacefully against Sebastian before falling asleep themselves.

They were all woken up with a start when the carriage suddenly stopped throwing them all forward Ciel and Chris both banged their heads together Ciel giving a small cry as she was thrown back into her seat rubbing her head and Chris who just groaned from the impact. The other two grabbed the door handle to stop the collision "aww why the hell did we stop I don't feel so good" groaned a queasy looking rob "Mm I don't know, I'll go check it out" said Sebastian opening the carriage door and slowly getting out.

Sebastian's P.O.V

I got out the carriage and pulled out my gun holding it with both hands pointing in front of me as a walked round to the front of the carriage to my horror I saw the driver dead and went back to the carriage "guys get out we have to get out of here Now!" I said to them ciel looked like a frightened little kitten as she shakily took Sebastian's hand and got out the carriage. "Hey don't worry ciel I will protect you I promise" I whispered sweetly in her ear the guys were looking around for any intruders. I pushed Ciel behind me and hand my gun at the ready until I heard a small squeak coming from Ciel and turned around to see someone had grabbed Ciel from behind one arm around her neck holding a knife and the other arm holding her arms around her back so she couldn't move. I froze as did Chris and Rob staring in shock when I saw a tear running down ceils cheek this brought me back and I was furious the man was almost twice the size of ciel. She looked utterly terrified he wasn't going to get away with this

Ciels P.O.V

Who was this guy I was shaking so much I was pathetic how long have I been an agent and now I'm like a helpless child, No I didn't train to let it all go to waste when I needed it the most. I looked at my friends they looked scared but I focused my attention on Sebastian who hadn't taken his eyes of me for a second I gave him a small smile letting him know I was okay in response he just looked down. T

he man noticed this because I felt the blade dig further into my neck "listen sissy boy you better not be signalling something to your little friend over there" he hissed in my ear his breathe alone made me gag it smelled like alcohol and cigarettes I shook my head and chocked out "I didn't do anything" bad move on my part as I felt the blade break the skin and cried out "aww does that hurt good, now you are to tell me where I can find the Phantomhive manner or your friend here dies" I froze all the memories flooding back

Flashback

"_Mummy daddy 'cough' where are you SOMEBODY HELP" I cried out "my darling daughter I'm sorry, but find Tanaka and get out of here" _

End of flashback

Tears that I managed to keep in now flooded my eyes and streaming down my cheeks I was shaking and couldn't control it. Lucky for me the guy was stupid and thought I valued my life more that he thought "aww look she's scared so she doesn't want to die" the man grinned towards my team.

Sebastian P.O.V

Ciel was in Hysterics and there was nothing I could do I knew it was because she was the only Phantomhive member left. Like a princess hidden away from the world locked in a tower, because she was running away from the curse that held her captive but I was broken out of my thoughts by Chris's voice "We don't have a clue what you're on about we've never heard of them so please let our friend go"

I looked back at ciel and saw a look I hadn't seen much from Ciel her eyes were full of hatred and determination. Then to my surprise I saw he kick the guy in the shin earning a slight scratch from the knife on her neck I watched terrified we'd never seen her like this as the guy bent down grabbing his shin she kneed him in the face "you bitch" the guy said holding his bloody nose he was about to charge at her with his knife but me, Chris and Rob shot him down before he could reach her.

Relief consumed me thank god that was over until I saw Ciel Collapse in the street "CIEL" we shouted running to her I was at her side in an instant cradling her in my lap I looked at her neck to make sure the cut wasn't deep and sighed in relief it was just a scratch "is she okay" Rob asked "yeah I think she's okay she's probably just exhausted" she must of had one hell of an adrenalin rush. "I think there's a hotel near here we can all get some rest before we get back to the mission tomorrow" Chris told us I looked up and smiled at them before lifting ciel in my arms bridle style, I never notice of small and light she was until now "let's go then, it's been a long day and it looks like it's going to start raining and we have to walk" we set of walking and as I predicted it started to rain only a little, I looked down at Ciels peaceful face and whispered "I hope she's having a nice dream" the boys looked and smiled after 30 minutes walking we came across a small town with a B&B "whoo we made it my legs feel like they're going to drop off" shouted Rob both me and Chris just rolled our eyes and walked in Chris checked us in a room and I went to set Ciel on the be so she could sleep better as I tried to stand up I felt a weak hand clinging to my shirt and smiled and a rather drowsy looking ciel before whispering "get some sleep, it's been a long day you need to rest" before I went to the bathroom to grab a cloth and warm water so I could clean the cut on her neck before it got infected.

Ciels P.O.V

I was so tired I couldn't even keep my eyes on though I felt a little pressure on my neck it was warm.

I woke up the next morning to the warm sunshine glowing through the window I looked around to find Chris and rob sleeping soundly on the floor on a mat and Sebastian on the bed next to me I blushed lightly "morning Ciel, how's your neck?" "oh its fine just a scratch barely" I answered " what time is it we should be at the palace by now" I asked worried " now its fine her majesty already knows we ran into trouble yesterday" I relaxed a little and left the room to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Normal P.O.V

The team finished breakfast and set off to the palace it was only and hours coach trip from the B&B. This time they managed to get there in one piece they were met at the entrance by the queens spokesperson "good morning I'm glad you made it here safely I heard you ran into a spot of trouble on your way yesterday" the man said politely and let them in leading to the queens study. Ciels heart was pounding hard in her chest she felt like it was going to break one of her ribs.

Sebastian noticed this and grabbed her hand squeezing it tightly to comfort her "what if she knows who I am" she whispered shakily "she won't know who you are as far as she concerned your just one of the agents sent to protect her, your just one of the guys on our team" he whispered back smiling she smiled back "well I managed to trick everyone before don't see how it cannot work now" the man opened the door to the study and let us in "make your selves at home someone will be with you soon" they all sat on the couch waiting for what seemed like hours before the door opened again and they stood up to bow to the queen who was dressed in her usual black dress with the vale in front of her face "ahh so you have finally made it" they all replied "Yes your majesty" whilst bowing their heads and holding their hand to their chests. "You young one what's your name" she asked pointing to ciel who instantly froze 'oh no this isn't good' ciel and Sebastian thought "um I um uh Ciel your majesty" to which the queen gasped "Ciel? I've heard that name before" ceil tensed "as you are aware the family that served be before The Phantomhive's died in a fire quit a number of years ago and as far as I know there were no survivors although they never found the young boys body we still presume he was in the fire" she said looking at Ciel curiously "I lost my guard dogs as I like to call them" Ciels hand clenched into a tight fist until Sebastian caught it and looked her in the eye telling her to calm down "there was a recent threat sent to my life about a bomb attack, I hope you agents can put a stop to this threat" they silently nodded "Ciel can I have a word" asked the queen ciel looked shocked but nodded again and walked into the hall with the queen but not before looking at Sebastian who looked worried for his friend.

"so Ciel I was wondering where I had heard your name and now I know" the queen said looking directly at ciel who was shaking "the Phantomhive's gave birth to a baby boy named Ciel but when the fire took the lives of Vincent and Rachel their son was never found the police just thought I burned and couldn't find the body now almost 9 years on and a boy comes into my home with the same name as the missing child the heir to the Phantomhive name!" she glared at ciel "how dare you leave your position as my protector your family I born to serve me" ciel froze she didn't know what to do "I~I don't know wwhat you are talking about your majesty" ciel stammered "Tanaka took me in when I was young after he found me wondering around the city on my own" ciel whispered quietly just then the door opened and I saw Sebastian looking at me concern in his eyes "your majesty if you don't mind my team and I need to make a protection plan" ciel sighed in relief and walked towards Sebastian when the queen grabbed her wrist "this conversation is not finished we will talk later" ciel just looked down and replied "as you wish your majesty" before walking into the study with Sebastian. Ciel closed the door behind her and collapsed to the floor crying Sebastian was at her side in seconds cradling her to his chest whispering sweet nothings in her ear to calm her down.

When ciel finally calmed down and tried to control her breathing she looked up with red puffy eyes to find 3 pairs of eyes staring down at her each had the same concerned and worried look she just simply smiled sadly and whispered "she knows who I am, and she said their names the names I longed to forget my parents" and more tears streamed down her face Sebastian just held hugging her close and spoke for the first time since the entered the room "It's okay I heard and I don't care if she is royalty she does not own you, now we will finish our mission and go home okay" he said calmly he couldn't believe the queen could be so cruel to his sweet ciel she didn't do anything to deserve what the queen had said, nobody deserved to be called a guard dog especially not ciel .

2 weeks later

The team had figured out who had sent the threat notes and were out looking for her so they could go home, when ciel suddenly fell to her knees clutching her head Chris was the first to see her, running forward he shouted "hey ciel what happened are you okay" he almost reached her when he did the same collapsing to the ground Sebastian and Rob both looked at their friends on the floor looking like they were in so much pain but how they started running to them before a whisper hit their ears "your friends can hear their screams" startled they turned around to see a beautiful woman with snow white wings "who uh who are you" the two boys stammered out the woman just smirked at the two boys "I'm Angela, I'm here to snuff out the Unclean, Snuff out the Unnecessary and Snuff out the Unwanted" she said this looking straight at ciel who was still on the ground with her hands on her head tears streaming down her face Sebastian was furious "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO CIEL YOU COW" he screamed at her "she's seeing her parents cinematic record of their death she's listening to the screams of the staff and her parents" Sebastian ran to ciel pulling her into his arms just as Rob was trying to help Chris "Ciel come on snap out of it it's okay it's in the past listen to me Ciel please your perfectly safe just snap out of it" her cried out trying to get through to her it worked because after a couple of minutes he heard a whimper "se...seba...Sebastian" she cried out "that's right ciel I'm right here sweetheart" it was then he heard a load laugh "aww the sweet couple" she sneered at them before shooting daggers at them before Sebastian could move ciel jumped in front of him taking the blunt of the attack but not leaving him completely unharmed in his shell-shocked state he had two daggers one on each thigh and one in his shoulder. Chris and Rob also had a dagger to the leg and shoulder but Ciel had one in her stomach near her chest, one in her leg, side and shoulder, one of the daggers had also scratched along both her arms quit deep. Angela just laughed before leaving all the boys were just staring wide eyed at the girl who was lying unconscious in front of Sebastian who was clutching his leg were the dagger hit he tried crawling to Ciel groaning in pain while he moved to her side "No ciel WHY!" he cried out for her the other two boys had tears running down their cheeks she tried to protect them all from getting hurt yeah they still got hurt but not as bad as ciel but why did she do it her breathing was low and harsh she opened her eyes slightly and smiled at the 3 boys looking down at her with red puffy eyes "Thank-God your safe, don't cry please I'm okay" she said before a coughing fit took over coughing up blood Sebastian immediately lifted her to the side so she didn't choke he asked again "Why did you do that Ciel?" she simply sighed "I love you that's why" and with that she fell into unconsciousness falling limp in Sebastian's arms as he cried he was soon broken out if it when he heard his friends mumble something "what's that mark on her wrist I've never noticed it before" Sebastian picked up her arm looking at her wrist and sure enough there was a mark a tetra gram it was a star inside a circle it somehow reminded him of a star trapped in a cage that can't get free and go back up to the sky's where it belongs they were all injured and needed to get help fast Rob had already sent the alarm to Tanaka to say we needed help Sebastian then remembered what Tanaka had told him about the curse of the Phantomhive's

_Flashback _

"_It's a contract made at birth by the demons but only goes into full effect when the life of the person in question is on its last legs." Sebastian couldn't begin to understand but listened anyway "what does this curse look like?" "the start of the curse mark is a star in a circle, the next stage is a circle of diamonds around it when it gets to that stage the contract is complete and cannot be undone in which she will have a demon by her side for whatever she needs until her wish is granted then the demon will feed on her soul and she will die" Sebastian gasped and swore she would never have to have that mark for as long as he's around "How long does it take for the mark and contract to be complete?" "Hmm if I remember correctly its anything from a couple of days to a week but once it has started I do not know how she will break the contract"_

_End of flashback _

Sebastian sighed in relief as he saw a helicopter above the field landing "hang on Ciel helps here were going to be fine just keep that damn curse mark under control" he whispered in her ear before laying a kiss on her forehead. They all boarded the helicopter most of their injuries were cleaned and wrapped on the helicopter leaving them to get some rest before they got back to base. The first thing he would do when they get back is to figure out how he was going to stop the curse from taking her; this was Sebastian's last thought before succumbing to unconsciousness.

Thanx again guys please please let me know what you think i would really appreciate it this is only my second story made and would like to hear what people think the next chapter shouldn't take long as some ideas are in my mind for the next chapter Thanx again for reading xxxxx

Sammie-Jo


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroshitsuji Chapter 4

Normal P.O.V

Once the helicopter landed back at base they escorted all 4 agents to the medical wing. The 3 boys in one room with nurses and doctors tending to their wounds and Ciel in a private room with two doctors trying to stabilise her, it didn't take long for the boys to come around but once they did all they could think about was ciel.

Sebastian's P.O.V

I woke up to a bright white room which hurt my eyes for awhile but when it settled down and I looked around to see Chris and Rob in the 2 beds next to me they were both still asleep. Then it hit me the angel woman, ciel and Chris Collapsing, Ciel protecting us from an attack, Ciel Unconscious and the curse on her wrist. I tried to get up but the pain in my shoulder and thigh stopped me and I hissed in pain.

Then one of the nurses came in saw I was awake and said "ahh finally coming around are we I will get a doctor to come check your wounds" with that she was about to walk out but I stopped her "Ciel how's Ciel please what happed to her" the nurse looked back at me with a hesitant gaze "Ciel is Resting I'm afraid I cannot tell you the details of her condition unless I have Master Tanakas permission" I was shocked to say the least, I have to see her I was taken out of my thoughts by moaning and I looked to see rob waking up "ugghh hurts Geeze it hurts" I rolled my eyes and laughed earning myself a glare from him. I glare back and said "you're in better shape than Ciel is Rob so quit your moaning"

Normal P.O.V

Rob was taken aback by Sebastian's comment but kept quiet."How is she" asked Rob worry lacing his words "I don't know the nurse wouldn't tell me anything" Sebastian's voice breaking at the end.

Then they both heard moaning and crying "stop! Please stop screaming I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" both boys looked to find Chris rolling on his bed tears rolling down his face then Sebastian remembered he collapsed with Ciel hearing the same things as Ciel.

_Flashback _

The angel Angela laughed a cruel laugh and said "She's seeing her parent's cinematic record of their death she's listening to the screams of the staff and her parents"

End of flashback

Sebastian's P.O.V

_No way did he hear and see the same as Ciel was he affected by that woman's vision she showed ciel before she attacked us I looked over to see Chris's eyes dart open. He was panting, had sweat on his forehead and his hair was damp. "hey man, are you okay" me and Rob asked concerned. "c ciel her p parents t they were Murdered f fire, screaming, ciel crying out for help" cried Chris, terrified for our friend me and Rob both got up despite the pain and sat on Chris's bed trying to calm him. "shh man, calm down is that what you saw, Ciels past" I asked he looked up and nodded trying to collect his breaths "she was so young, and I felt like I was there it felt so real" I thought about the last part and before I could think I found myself saying "for Ciel it was real" both of the guys looked at me I just looked away and hopped back to my bed. _

_That's when the doctor came in and said "ahh nurse Kelly told me you'd regained consciousness Sebastian, and it seems your friends have too excellent" I looked up at him and just nodded "you had us all worried you've been out for almost 5 days, but I knew you would pull through soon enough" wow 5 days I thought wait 5 days oh no Ciel_

_Flashback_

"_How long does it take for the mark and contract to be complete?" "Hmm if I remember correctly its anything from a couple of days to a week but once it has started I do not know how she will break the contract"_

_End of flashback _

_Then I was snapped out of it by someone screaming my name "Sebastian, are you okay" I looked up to see the doctor and my friends staring at me "Ciel, How is she what about the Curse mark where's Tanaka I need to see Ciel take me to her now!" I shouted I doctor looked shocked "calm down young man Tanaka is with your friend now I will ask him if she can have visitors but for now just rest the nurse will be in with some pain killers for your wounds I suggest you get some rest and I will let you know if you can see your friend when you wake up" I was about to protest but didn't I was aching way too much to argue 'Ciel, please please be okay' and with that I let the looming darkness take me._

_A few hours later _

_Tanakas POV_

_I stared at the young girl in front of me hooked up to all the machines next to her, the girl I swore to protect even at the cost of my life. I looked at the curse mark on her wrist it was the second stage had already begun every couple of hours another diamond would appear my thoughts were interrupted by someone walking in "how's she doing Mr. Tanaka" "the same another diamond appeared not so long ago" I answered the doctors question "what about the boys, how are they doing any change" the doctor smiled and said "yes their all awake well until about an hour ago Sebastian really seems to care dearly for this girl he asks if he can see her but I told him I would speak to you first" I smiled at this and replied "yes he's a good boy isn't he, he didn't react too bad when he found put she was a girl ironic really, when he wakes up you can let him come and see her" I knew putting her in this team was a good idea they truly do care. _

Normal POV

Sebastian woke up a few hours later the pain had eased off so he got up and left the room careful not to disturb his friends. He walked up to the reception where he saw the doctor from before and asked "where's Ciels room" the doctor looked up and smiled "ahh your finally out of bed I see, follow me I shall take you to see your friend" he chuckled and led the way when we got to her room he let me in.

What I saw nearly made me collapse to then ground crying I sat in the chair next to her bed. She seemed so lifeless she was pale and her breathing was laboured and slow. I held one of her small hands in mine she was so cold then I remembered the mark and turned her wrist over and my heart dropped to my stomach the second stage was almost there. The curse mark was ¾ of the way done. I gasped and cried "NO Ciel you gotta fight come on fight it don't give up so easily"

Ciels POV

Everything was dark and it scared me where am I then out of the blue I heard an evil kind of laugh "your in hell now my dear" I voice said 'hell' that word echoed I'm my mind why am I in hell what did I do the voice laughed again "you cannot run away from me sweetheart" it cackled again then he said one word that made me wince and cry out "Phantomhive" then I heard the sound of a crow squawking "you cannot hide the curse is forever so please make it easier on yourself and don't fight it" I looked around to find I was in some sort of grave yard I was lying on a marble stone bench and I didn't have any clothes on only a small red blanket to cover me which made me scream and blush furiously.

"do you wish to live, think carefully should you reject this offer the gates of paradise will be forever out of your reach and you will stay in hell for eternity" why was he asking me this "Who are you" I cried out the voice just laughed in return there was something so familiar about this voice that I couldn't place then it hit me "Sebastian" I said then the voice stopped laughing that's it, it sounded like and older version of Sebastian but this vile creature couldn't possibly be "your right I'm not him, he's my son I died when he was born and now I am the guardian of hell" son his son 'I don't want to be dead yet I haven't done what I need to do and avenge my family' I thought then came the voice again "that's precisely why I'm here to help you live longer until you have done what needs to be done" I felt like I was here forever until I felt something pulling me back your contract is almost complete said the voice then I heard something I wish I hadn't yet I was glad to hear Sebastian's voice even if it sounded so broken "NO Ciel you gotta fight come on fight it don't give up so easily" fight but what am I fighting I wondered then he spoke again "don't let him win fight the course it's not yet your time to die he's tricking you to give up your soul don't give up so easily" now I understood the curse mark came back to take my life like it took the life of my parents so easily. "I see I have such a meddlesome son indeed" the voice spoke angrily "but don't listen to what he tells you, you are dead or in limbo anyway" then I felt something strange I felt strong and determined to get out of here "NOO" I screamed "YOU WONT TAKE MY LIFE LIKE YOU TOOK MY PARENTS" wow where did that fighting spirit come from. Then I finally saw a tall skinny looking man I could defiantly see the resemblance to Sebastian but he was wearing a long black tail coat like a waiters uniform.

To say he looked pissed would be an understatement "so you've made your decision you're going to stay in hell for eternity" I laughed "nope I don't like the atmosphere down here you could Brighton the place up a little" I said back the from out of know where I was holding a sword and I charged at the demon I had to get back to Sebastian if it was the last thing I could do. Then there was a bright white light that was so blinding and then nothing.

Sebastian's P.O.V

I fell asleep holding onto her hand with my head on the side of her bed I was awoken by the sound of moaning I looked up shocked to find ciel moaning scrunching her face up like she was in pain then I noticed the mark on her wrist it was glowing pink had it been complete I ran to the door for the doctor "Somebody come quick something's going on with Ciels mark" both a doctor and Mr. Tanaka came running through the door in a flash he grabbed her wrist to look "its receding, look its disappearing did she break it, but how" I looked to find he was right it was going then I heard her groan again and went back to my chair and holing her hand saying "I'm here Ciel its okay, everything is okay" I looked at her face to see her eye lids scrunch together then flutter open to the most beautiful sapphire eyes that I loved so much "S s sebas..tion" she whispered groggily I poured her some water and put the cup to her lips which she gratefully drank from "hey take it easily I don't want you to choke now we just got you back" I chuckled and smiled down at her and she locked her eyes with mine and smiled back "Thank-You" she said more clear now

"why are you thanking me I didn't do anything" I asked I looked at the doctor concerned she might have concussion or something but he just shook his head and smiled "Your voice, when you spoke to me something woke me up inside and I could suddenly fight back" she said softly wow she has become so strong but then the next thing sent chills down my spine "it isn't over though" she said sadly "what do you mean its not over I asked "while I was fighting him there was a sudden bright light it was almost blinding the demon just vanished but the voice told me before I woke up here "You cannot hide from us forever you will make the contract even if it's for someone you love" I was shocked and so was Mr. Tanaka and the doctor then a burst through the door brought us back "CIEL YOUR ALIVE,AGAIN" shouted Rob "do you have to be so loud you are in a hospital you know boys" chided Mr. Tanaka I just laughed and looked at Chris who seemed hesitant to come in "How are you feeling Ciel" he asked quietly I looked at ciel who smiled reassuringly at him "I'm okay just tired my wounds have almost completely healed I'm glad to see you two are better" she said sincerely in which reminded me of her stupidity before "You cannot do that ever again okay you scared me half to death" I told her sternly in which she just looked down and nodded so I just gave her a hug careful not to hurt her and whispered in her ear "by the way I never got a chance to tell you before you passed out, I love you too always have always will" I then shocked myself and everyone from my boldness because I kissed Ciel with as much love as I had to prove what I had said her reply to this Ciel kissed me back it was heaven and it seemed like it was just them two of us until we heard a cough in which got our attention we were both blushing and everyone burst out laughing "I wondered when you were going to make your move Romeo" I glared at Rob "Shut up, man you're so annoying" and with that we all laughed Ciel was okay and the team was back. All I had to worry about now was what the demon meant by 'you will make the contract even if it's for someone you love'

Thanx for reading please review xx

Sammie-Jo


End file.
